


Cloud changing his clothes at Don Corneo's Place, at a much more realistic pace.....

by 1KazukiMatsuoka1998



Category: Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020)
Genre: Changing Clothes, Nudity, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:42:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24520270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1KazukiMatsuoka1998/pseuds/1KazukiMatsuoka1998
Summary: When Tifa and Aerith came to Cloud's rescue after his encounter with Don Corneo, they handed his clothes and he changed a bit too fast to be realistic, this is the scene in more detail......Feast your eyes on this.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 33





	Cloud changing his clothes at Don Corneo's Place, at a much more realistic pace.....

\-----------------------

Cloud Strife sat at the edge of Don Corneo's bed, keeping himself together as he was sent disgusting comments that just made his stomach drop. 

This fucking man was _disgusting,_ and he wanted to punch his face and it get over with. So he thought, _"Well, I'm here, so I may as well get off this bed and wait for Tifa and Aeith to come. I'm not doing this shit"._

He got off the bed, ignoring Corneo's comments as he did and started making his way to the entrance doors of the room. 

But that was short lived. 

"Here I come baby!" Don Corneo sudenly jumped up high after him, and Cloud instinctively kicked him in the stomach, Corneo bounced back and landed onto his bed where he jumped from. _"Gross, he just bounced off my heel like some balloon!"_

The bufoon was almost starled, but angry, "Hey! Who the hell gave you permission to do that!" 

Cloud just glared at him. 

"One of you get in here, and teach this bitch some manners!" he commanded, as he pointed a finger at him. 

Expecting at least one of two of his lackeys, Tifa and Aerith came rushing into the room. 

"Sorry, but....your boys had to learn some manners too" Tifa said. 

As they came in, Cloud was releived, of course, that never shows, he wanted to get this over with. 

"Cloud, your clothes!" Aerith raised a bag of contents that held his clothes. She rushed over to him, "Can you change on your own?"

Corneo's eyes lit up smugly but Tifa took one glare at him and shut the bed curtains, "Peek, and you'll regret it"

Cloud suddenly felt nervous, _"Change, here?"_ He really wanted to get out of this dress, but he couldn't _move._ He was in a corset for gods sake and didn't know how to get the damn thing off, he bent over first but he couldn't. 

_"I'm going to regret this....."_

"Come on" Aerith got a hendkercheif and dabbed it with some water from her inventory, she started wiping and srubbing at his face to get the makeup off, it was uncomfortable but he had worse. 

Well, this might be worse. 

It wasn't the best kind of job, but that eyeliner that made his skin feel uncomfortable came off and Tifa stood guard. Cloud tugged at his braids but Aerith took over and unpinned them, before he ruffed his hair back to his original state. 

One down. 

Aerith then took his boots off, one by one, she had to pull them off with some force, his naked feet and legs touched the clean air. 

"Now hold still" She went around to the back to access the back of his dress. 

"Wait-" 

He knew that this was a terrible idea at the start, but he was more than afraid to admit, and he didn't know how it came together but, he knew.....that he wasn't wearing his normal underwear. He wasn't sure what kind, but he knew that it wasn't the normal kind. He couldn't feel anything covering his bottom and it barely held his manhood in place. 

_"Oh god oh god oh god-"_

Aerith had undone the back of his dress, and went over to the front of him to start pulling off the sleeves. He didn't know how dresses worked but it seemed to be a whole set piece. 

"Alley oof!" Aerith pulled the whole thing and it all came off together, she let go and it all just slumped down on the ground in a pile with the rest of the outfit. 

He squeezed his eyes shut and prepared for the worst. 

...

There was a bit of silence, but he swore that he heard a small gasp from Aerith, and Tifa grunted. 

_"Andrea's gonna pay, and this job is gonna cost so much gil, damn it"_

He took in a breath and took a moment to open his eyes. 

Aerith was shocked still, and she was _staring._ Right down at that very _place._ As much as he liked this girl, this was too much. A hot blush spread across his cheeks and cleared his throat loudly. 

"Oh, um" she almost jumped as she snapped to reality. 

He was a pretty sight to see, and if he wasn't in that damn corset, which looked very real, he'd look much more handsome. It looked like something out of a naked Titanic scene, the lighting was just right, if she had the time, she'd draw him in those dawn panties in that same pose like the god he looked. 

Aerith awkwardly turned around the man who had red filled in his cheeks and undid the corset. There was an uncanny silence. 

The coset dropped with a thud and Cloud immedietely took those panties off, throwing them _far_ away from where he was standing and covered his modesty. He was fully naked now, but made no time to get his clothes out of that bag and start getting dressed. 

Aerith shared looks with Tifa, they had just seen something that will never leave their minds for eternity. And in lacy panties, no less, Cloud rushed to put on his underwear, and like an idiot, since his feet failed to register his balance in the middle of the rush, he fell face forward and crashed onto the ground. His boxers only made it halfway. 

Tifa and Aerith emitted high squeaks and ran over to try and help him up. 

"I'm fine!!" He said, his voice squeaked a little too high, he got up swiftly and pulled his boxers all the way up. 

It took a bit for the girls to respond, "Don't........" this was becoming so much to register, "Rush"

He put his pants on, following his shoes, along with the rest of his uniform, gloves and armor, he had enough, the day was clearly overstepping his comfort zone in more ways than one. He had a feeling that this place was dangerous, but he didn't realise that it was _this_ dangerous. 

He grabbed his sword and turned to the girls who were still shocked still, almost in a daze. 

"Not a word of this" He spat, he was almost angry, he was frustrated, but he was more embrassed than angry, his face was still red. 

"But-"

"No! I swear to god, not a single word!" He whined. 

Tifa and Aerith looked at each other again, "But you were sooo pretty......"

 _"Oh kill me now Sepiroth"_ he internally groaned. 


End file.
